Memphis
Memphis is the tetartagonist of Happy Feet and a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. He is the husband of Norma Jean, the father of Mumble, the grandfather of Erik, and the friend of Maurice. His heartsong is "Heartbreak Hotel" by Elvis Presley. Information ''Happy Feet In Memphis' first appearance, he appears from nowhere when he is singing his heartsong "Heartbreak Hotel". After mating, he and Norma Jean had an egg. When the females went to find food, the males were in charge of watching over the eggs and protecting them from the harsh wind storm approaching. Lonely and cold, the only thing to help Memphis get past the storm was to think of Norma Jean and dancing. However, this caused him to drop the egg, sending it tumbling in the snow. He quickly retrieved it, hoping nothing happened. After, he prayed hard to the Great 'Guin that his child was fine. Mumble's name was not chosen by Memphis or Norma Jean, but Gloria. She called him this because while he was trying to exit his egg, he made small noises. The difficulty Mumble had while trying to break out of his egg concerned Memphis, but what concerned him, even more, was the way he oddly moved his feet and the fact that he could not sing, and therefore had no Heartsong. Memphis was not supportive of Mumble's dancing capabilities, saying that it "just ain't penguin". He even resorted to picking the Elders over his family when things got rough with the food shortage. However, when Mumble was taken to the zoo by humans, he went into a state of depression feeling like a complete failure as a father. When Mumble returned, he joined his son in dancing for the humans and contributed to the return of the fish. By the end of the film, he completely supported Mumble's dancing and joins into group dancing willingly. Happy Feet Two In Happy Feet Two, Memphis was not present except for a brief cameo alongside Norma Jean. He is first mentioned by Mumble when the kids are in a hole and he has so much for his daddy skills. Later when Mumble and the kids are returning to Emperor-Land with a few fishes, Memphis appears with Norma Jean as they are seen with the elders listening to Noah. He and Norma Jean are uncredited during the credits on the Emperor's part. Personality Memphis loves his son Mumble deeply was somewhat embarrassed by him being different. He tried to stifle it, shushing Mumble or stopping him from dancing around others, when he can. He tried to live normal like other penguins but eventually learned to support his son. Appearance Memphis looks like every other Emperor Penguin. He has somewhat broader shoulders, and--when dancing--can be differenciated by his Elvis Presley-like dance moves. He also sings like his Heartsong writer, with a deep voice. He waddles with confidence. Relationships *'Relatives': Norma Jean (wife) Mumble (son) Gloria (daughter-in-law) Erik (grandson) *'Allies': Maurice, Noah the Elder, Eggbert the Elder, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Miss Viola, Mrs. Astrakhan, Michelle, Humans *'Enemies': Noah the Elder (formerly), Eggbert the Elder (formerly), The Elders (formerly), Doomberg, Boss Skua, Skuas, Brokebeak, Francesco Trivia *Memphis is named after Memphis, Tennessee, where Elvis lived. *In the draft, Memphis is called '''Wishful'. *His voice actor Hugh Jackman and Mrs Astrakhan’s voice actress Miriam Margoyles also appeared in Flushed Away which both movies are released in November and both films featuring Hugh Jackman. *He is voiced by Hugh Jackman who is best known for his portrayal of Wolverine in the X-Men film series. Jackman did an Elvis Presley impersonation for both the speaking and singing parts. **He is also voiced by Christopher Corey Smith in the video game who also voices Spandam in One Piece and Tom Dupain in Miraculous Ladybug. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Fathers Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males